Petals: Blooming Moments in Ginny Weasley's Life
by anonwrites123
Summary: Ginny Weasley abruptly left 5 years ago, and now she's back. Coming back to the life she left always proved to be a challenge. Mixing hiding her past, her sexuality, her fling Pansy, and now Hermione's black sheep younger sister who can't stop flirting with her... Ginny might be unsure about coming back to England. Femslash,Noncanon,Nonlinear
1. Intro and In depth summary

Hi, I'm the author of Petals and I decided to make a page explaining the story a little more in depth. Petals isn't really like your average read because it doesn't take the usual plot structure. Each chapter can focus on something different, feature multiple times, and honestly is meant as more of a grasp on the Ginny in portraying than a stereotypical story. I guess it's more of a character study. The story will focus on topics such as Lgbt, Non Traditional relationship/family dynamics, and general freedom. In general it focuses on Ginny and her various interactions and points in her life.

**This is not canon, so don't expect it**

If you decided to read this lil exerb thanks, and i hope you enjoy reading this. It means a lot!


	2. Out of Place and Whisked away

_**5 Years Ago…**_

_I love her,_ _Ginny realized; adorned in the silk scarlet colored dress. She held the mirror and looked hard at the image in front of her. Ginny and Hermione- holding hands, kissing, holding each other, spending each and everyday with one and other, completely together, but of all of it Ginny and Hermione side by side as brides._

_Though that was not the case, Hermione was marrying Ron, her goofy yet beloved older brother, and Ginny, herself, was engaged to Harry Potter, the boy who stopped Voldemort. She did not know how to feel. Every girl would've loved to have been in her shoes- her closest female friend/sister figure marrying her older brother, while she was supposed to marry the most well known and successful man (who not to mention was a war hero), but they didn't have her predicament. She wanted to marry the brightest witch of their generation; not be her sister in law. Over her self reflection Ginny had realized quite a few things-_

_She was in love with Hermione Granger._

_She had envied Harry not liked him_

_She had to escape this._

_It wasn't that Harry wasn't sweet or a good person, in fact he was that and so much more, but rather that Ginny had wanted to be apart of the golden trio; she had wanted to be involved in stopping Voldemort, and She had wanted that same acceptance that Harry had always received. People flocked to him, adored him, and he was always loved by her family. Ginny had always felt like she had to work two times harder. Harry was handsome and impressive in almost every sense, which drew Ginny to him, but to be in love with him? That wasn't really what Ginny felt. She felt admiration, a good friendship, and obviously wished him the best, but she'd always wanted to be the Golden Boy- not date him. Ginny and Harry may have been engaged, but their physical relationship hadn't fully peaked. Harry was unsure as he didn't want to rush, and Ginny felt rather uneasy about it. When she kissed him, it was nothing. Nothing romantic ever aspired from her. More or less she would give him a nod of approval, and continue with her various activities. In fact, it had been her Family who had pushed them to it. Harry was focused on his job at the Ministry, and was spending plenty of time with Molly and Arthur, as well as always with Hermione and Ron. Ginny spent her time finishing her studies, focusing on perfecting her quidditch skills, which were near a semi professional level, and studying the magical and muggle world. Ginny had become infatuated with different cultures, and muggles over the short time after the war. As Ron and Hermione began wedding preparations, whispers of Harry impending proposal began to sprout. Ginny had ignored it, but when Harry proposed she couldn't really do that. Obviously she said yes, but with assurement the wedding would not come for a long time. Though Molly and the rest of the Weasleys kept pushing the date sooner and sooner, along with wedding planning. They'd already taken her out to shop for a Wedding Dress, but Ginny intended for her wedding to not be for a few years. Ginny had wondered if it was the pushing of her family, the golden trio's lack of understanding, the many decorations to pick, or her constant schooling and quidditch practices, and maybe those were part of it, but in actuality Ginny just didn't fit. She wanted more; to see the world, and to be herself. She wanted to play quidditch professionally, and yes she did want a family, but not yet, and as she had come to realize not with Harry. To be completely truthful Ginny didn't know, but all she knew was that she needed to find herself._

"_May I come in?" the voice of a heavenly angel asked- Hermione. _

"_Umm- Yes," Ginny stuttered, before Hermione creaked open the door. She came in as graceful as ever, a simple pearly shift, and light cream colors. She looked like a goddess in the flesh; the type of woman that would make merlin bow at her feet, and that bright smile. _

"_Well? What do you think?" Hermione asked flustered. She was too busy fretting over every detail, and it made her absolutely adorable. Ginny was taken aback, she was so graceful even in her fit over wedding prep._

"_You look good, 'Mione," Ginny cooed as her eyes fixed on every inch of her. Hermione pushed her frizzy locks behind her ear, and gave her that reassuring look that Hermione always gave her. That's the look that always made Ginny wanna kneel at her feet. Hermione locked her fingers in Ginny's and looked at her intently before announcing, "Well! We must go; the ceremony will be starting soon." _

"_Yeah 'Mione, just a minute," She promised, Hermipne took it, and let her Ginny's fingers slip from her grasp. She gave her one last little smile before she shut the door. One last image of Hermione Granger, and not Hermione Weasley. Ginny felt her whole world crash as the door shut softly. A tear or two staining her face, and a rush of adrenaline. Ginny began panicking and rushing about the room. She set a charm on the door to lock it, before trying to gather her things. They likely wouldn't notice her being gone. She wasn't a bridesmaid luckily, so she wouldn't ruin the day. Though all her stuff was elsewhere. __Fuck it, i'll figure it out later_ _she decided. She scribbled out some words and headed out_

_I must go, Love Ginny, Bye. _

_She smiled at it, and then she was gone. She flooed home, and gather a change of clothes before gathering all her cash. She'd bought a plane ticket and was gone before anyone could even realize it._

_**On the plane**_

_They"ll be ok__, she promised her..._

_**Present at the Weasleys**_

"_She'll come Arthur, trust me!" Molly demanded and slammed her fists again the counter. Arthur and all the Weasleys scowled. _

"_Molly! She hasn't been home in years, she won't come." Arthur defended. Ron felt his inner rage._

"_Mum! She isn't coming, bloody christ!" He yelled, before Rose began to shriek from her crib. Everyone glared at Ron as Hermione began rocking Rose back and forth. They'd had her only a few months ago. Luckily everyone was always helpful. Ron usually kept his cool, but Ginny had become a sore topic especially after her betrayal of their family. Harry had really struggled, but luckily he'd been away on business and had tried seeing a few witches. It never really stuck for him, and eventually he married a witch, but the marriage didn't last. Harry ended up as a single father for their sons James Sirius and Albus Severus (though she did see them frequently). Harry had always kept his neck out incase Ginny ever returned. He checked for her, even after she explained, but she made sure she was untraceable. All the Weasleys hoped whenever she came back they'd get together again, Harry too. _

_As Ron began to erupt into a usual defensive rant, she appeared. Long red hair, and a smile. She stood there before them all. Though she wasn't the girl as they had known her. She was more mature, and she carried bags under her eyes, and her head on her shoulders. _

"_Ehem, Hi Mum," _

"_Ohh, Heavens! Hi Luv," Molly squealed, as she looked at her baby up and down; holding her close and inspecting her for any harm. Ginny looked through the crowd to see the many faces of those that she had been close to, now strangers. Everyone had aged and begun their own families. Molly brushed herself off and gestured for her to sit down, "Well you ought to sit down and tell us how you've been.."_

_Ginny and all the others sat down by the floo and began chatting. They all brought her up to date on their lives until it was Ginny's turn. Ginny gulped, "Well I've lived in every continent. Done lots of different jobs, mostly quidditch based tho."_

"_Are you seeing anyone?" Bill piped in, Fleur sat beside him as he rubbed her budding stomach. Their 3rd on the way. Their other two sat beside intently. Bill and Fleur had aged beautifully into loving strong parents. _

"_Ehh no, few people here or there, but no one in particular."_

"_Aye Gin, why'd you leave-" George piped up._

"_HEY! Gin doesn't have to tell us till she's ready, were all just happy to have her back. " _

_Ginny wasn't too sure tho_

**I'm back yall, idk when/ how frequently i'll upload but imma try yee yee**


	3. Bundles of Pansies and a dash of Ginger

_Chapter 2: Bundles of Pansies and a dash of Ginger too_

"_I still can't believe!" Pansy chuckled, as she ran her fingers over Ginny's stomach, "I truly never believed I'd be in Australia with Ginny Weasley on Holiday." Ginny rolled her eyes with a slight grin as she wrapped herself completely around Pansy's lightly chubby frame, holding her close and tight. Pansy began to howl and squirm as Gin tickled her all over. _

"_Stop it Weasley!" Pansy panted out between bursts of laughter, and jolts of her frame. Gin didn't stop tho. She rested her legs on each side of Pansy, and she continued to make her opponent squirm until she would win. She wouldn't back down. _

"_Make me Parkinson! I'll never stop!" Weasley announced with complete confidence as she tried each and every spot she could think of, and absolutely every technique. Pansy continued to shirek and convulse, until she saw her opportunity. In a flash Pansy was on top, and Ginny was screaming like a little girl. Pansy crackle in triumph. _

"_FINEEEEEE, you win, pansy, bloody hell!" Ginny grunted with a slight hint of a pout at the prospect of losing. Pansy stopped, and wrapped her arms around her, she held her in a close embrace. Gin relaxed and slowly held Pansy even closer, until they could feel each other's breath. They just stayed like that. Parkinson held her eyes shut, and it seemed as though she wished she could melt into Gin. Weasley embraced her tightly with one arm, and with the other she used her hand to play with a strand of her smooth and short charcoal colored hair. Pansy had always kept her hair in a chin length bob. Gin had always thought it really flattered her. _

"_Gin, I wish we could just stay like this. I wish I didn't have to go back." Pansy whispered in Gin's ear with a tinge of fear. The lovers had only been together a few weeks, and yet they'd managed to spend every moment with one and other, forgetting their previous squabbles. Pansy was the one who started it, who'd made the bargain, and yet she found herself wishing it would end. _

"_I know Pansy, I know, but you've got a life back home, a boyfriend, and I've got my life to go too." Ginny stated matter of fact, Pansy scuffed as she knew what Gin meant. Pansy had come to Australia as a present from her boyfriend, and future fiance, as an impromptu one month getaway._

"_You mean your many hookups!" Pansy sneered. Ginny covered her face. _

"_Well if you must put it in those terms!" Gin defended._

"_It's ok, Gin. I don't mind, we're not together.." Pansy frowned, as she drifted out of speech. _

"_Hey it's ok, we've still got a little ok?" Gin had reassured her, and the other one began to smile. The two drifted away into a day full of snuggling, trying to focus on anything but the future at hand…_

Gin hadn't seen Pansy in a few months. Their affair had been very brief, but had made a lasting impact on each woman. They'd stayed in touch since, and often checked up on one and other, calls, visits, etc. Gin had even attended Pansy's wedding, obviously in the back and as under the radar as she could. Now Pansy was married and expecting her first child. They'd become very close friends, with the occasional hookup (accepted by Pansy's husband) every few months. Of Gin's old life Pansy was one of the few people she talked to, until now.

"Gin it'll be ok-" Pansy tried to reassure Gin over the phone, as she rubbed her belly. She was 7 months along, with a little girl. Ginny paced back and forth trying to believe Pansy's words. It had been a few days, and the whole house was extremely awkward and chaotic. Christmas has passed, and all the Weasleys would stay for a few more days.

"But they avoid me like the plague! It's so awkward, It's like i'm fucking 12 again!" Gin ranted, with a furry in her eyes. Pansy had always enjoyed teasing Gin about her temper, as Gin always seemed to be angered by something.

"I get that, and it sucks, but maybe they find it hard to talk after not seeing you for 5 years, and having absolutely no idea what kind of person you are?" Pansy questioned.

"Listen, I always knew it would be a difficult adjustment for all of us, but Bollocks! It's like I'm a stranger.." Gin's voice cracked at the last part. While she'd never have admitted it, it had kind of hurt to see everyone again. Her family didn't look at her like their daughter, but rather an unfamiliar outcast. Part of her had wondered if coming back had been a mistake.

"Gin.. It'll be alright. You've just got to give it time to pan out, and if you need it I'm always here, with Junsu out of town on business I'd love any and all help." Pansy promised, and Ginny tried her best to breathe in and out. She knew that Pansy would always have her back. Pansy's husband Junsu Cho (Cho's older brother) was out of town, and had told Gin to check on Pansy (Tho it was more Pansy checking on Gin).

"Come on, go Gin. You've got this!" Pansy reminded her, Gin smiled and tried to sturdy herself mentally.

"Yes I do! Thanks Pansy, I really needed that!" Gin cooed "Hey and tell me how the hospital visit goes alright?"

"Yes Gin I will, bye"

"Bye" and with a click she was gone. Gin put on her socks and braced herself to face her family. She headed down the stairs to the kitchen, which was already filled with many Weasleys ranging in height, age, skin tone, and hair in shades of red. They all glanced at Gin before continuing on with their previous activities. Gin found her spot and began fixing herself a plate. The room was filled with chattering and sizzling of the pan on the stove, the pots washing themselves, and in the air was the smell of sunday morning breakfast. Molly ran about hastily finishing the last touches, before calling all the Weasleys to breakfast. Each Weasley sat at their seat or highchair and began to pile their plates. Molly smiled as she watched her family dig in. Bill sipping on tea as he watched Arthur try to explain muggle tradition to Victorie. Ron scuffing down as much food as he could. Hermione burping Rose and holding her tightly to her chest. Charlie smiling at his new girlfriend. George and his family playing with their food as Molly scolded them. In that instant it had felt so warm. It was as though Ginny was apart of the family she had abandoned, and she enjoyed it deeply. Like the little crack of indifference was slowly starting to close, and then it was completely crushed in an instant.

"Oi! Harry will be coming 'round in a bit,


	4. Cracks in the Pottery and a rat

"Oi! Harry will be coming 'round in a bit," Ron announced between gulps. Everyone glanced at Ginny, before Molly grabbed their attention.

"Come on then! We must be setting aside plates for all of 'em." Molly commanded as she scurried about trying to grab plates and silverware for her new guests.

"Eh 'ermione's sis is coming too!" Ron shouted out.

"Well grab a few more then!" Molly insisted and began to twirl about fixing, cleaning, setting, and preparing. Ron taking Rose in his arms, and Hermione cleaning up their little mess. She looked like the girl Ginny had left years ago, but stronger and more comfortable in her own. She was fumbling about, but instead in the corner smiling as she watched her little Rosie, and finished a report for work with absolute enjoyment. Ginny found herself staring, a warmth filled in the little scene.

"I've been telling Hermione, that she should take some time off to spend more time with Rosie, Stubborn woman won't do it 'cuz she loves her work so much, My silly 'Mione," Ron said with a sigh and the slightest grin. Gin had realized she was in fact his woman now, though truth be told she'd always been Ron's girl even from Krump days. Ginny felt a tinge of shame, while her feelings for Hermione had begun to fade many years prior, there was still that little tinge.

Gin leaned over and held her brother's hand tight, staring into his eyes, "You guys have a lovely family, Ron."

"Thanks Gin, one day you'll have the same." He promised her, Gin smiled and nodded, turning her eyes away.

"Maybe," She challenged.

"You know 'arry's hurt, but he'd take you back Gin. You'd just have to talk to him. I know you still love him Gin," Ron confessed to her. Gin had been taken aback.

"What?"

"Well I know you must've come back for a reason. I mean you'd been in love with him since you were 10, Gin. I know you both have feelings for each other, and I-"

"Stop Ron, you don't know what she wants, or why she came back. Maybe she just came back to see us!" Hermione butted in, holding Rosie with one arm, and the other waving about in the air in protest. Ron turned a deep shade of red.

"Sorry 'Mione, Sorry Gin," He muttered, as Gin tried her best not to burst out laughing. The others at the table were also trying their hardest. Though George had let out a chuckle, and Molly just as swiftly had smacked him about the head with a wet rag. George quickly covered his laugh, and began to try and dry his head. Ron crossed his arms gloating in triumph. Gin tried her best to not laugh and focus on finishing her food, and preparing to see the man she hadn't ever prepared to see. Obvious she knew one day she'd have to see him, but truly she'd not expected it to be soon or on such brief notice. She'd been so fixated on her thoughts, that she hadn't realized until it was too late, that the floo had started, and out came 3 kids running into the room.

"Teddyy!" Victorie squealed at the blue haired boy. Suddenly in a burst his hair was as red as his face. Then Ginny realized he was Tonk's and Remus's child, and then the other two were Albus and James. Both looked very much like their father, but James had his Mother Parvati's eyes.

"Ehm... Hi Gin- you look lovely," Harry said as his eyes glazed over her body, with his brows quivered. Gin nodded, "Thanks Harry, you've really grown yourself." Harry was now much more put together, "Ministry Job right ?"

"Yeah, luckily i get time off for the kids. James and Sirius go to a school nearby, and their nanny usually picks them until I get off work. Parvi has them every other week."

"Oh lovely, I haven't seen her in ages," Molly chimed in, setting off the subtle chill in the air. Ginny and Harry looked away before continuing to eat. Hermione made a suggestive glance to Ron, which gained a gulp from Gin.

"Eh maybe we'll get that wedding mum's been planning after all. Ay Gin?" Bill smirked. Ginny tried to brush away the churning in her stomach, as eggs and other breakfast delights began to whirl their way up.

"I think I'll excuse myself for a bit,"

"Ok Gin."

OOOOOOOOO

As her eyes began to stir, Gin awoke to the whispering of familiar voices.

"Mione we don't know why she left, and mum won't even let us ask!"

"Maybe she doesn't wanna stress gin? But honestly it confuses me too. We can't all keep waiting around,"

"Ehemmm, I don't know maybe she's got a secret?"

"Bill! It's probably nothing"

"Fleur you never know"

"What if it's her business and she'll tell us when she's ready?"

"Ugh Charlie's right.. She'll come to us when she's ready. I wonder if she'd open up to Harry?"

"I don't know I mean she did leave the poor boy, they had the wedding planned and everything."

"She probably regrets it, I mean I would-"

"I don't regret it at all!" Ginny yelled from inside her room. Suddenly all the whispering vanished and all she could her was the eagar shuffling of feet. She tried to shift back into sleep, her eyes drifting lower and lower, but everytime she was on the edge- Their words would pop into her head. Why'd they have to be so noisy? why did it matter? Couldn't they just leave her be. Ginny's fists balled like hooks ready to jab any words that came her way. She had come so far, leaving had been so difficult and they failed to see it. She wasn't the Ginny they'd thought she was even then. Ginny groaned "ugh somebody bloody kill me.."

"_Somebody bloody kill me-" Hermione groaned. Ginny was watching her study for her OWLs and even for Hermione she was struggling. Her silky fingers scratching against the page._

"_Just relax Mione." Ginny cooed, as she intertwined her fingers in Mione's. Mione gave her the beautiful grin, "aww thanks Gin, well we should head out soon. Ron needs help studying." Hermione explained before she began collecting her books._

"_I think ill sit right here." Gin said, before Hermione headed out. As she sat there everything came rushing through._

"_What's wrong?" Luna asked, Ginny gasped. She hadn't even seen the blonde sneak up on her._

"_Nothing.."_

"Fuck" Ginny murmered as she tried to shake that bloody thought out of her head. She had begun to dreaming about when she was still hiding.


End file.
